


After-Party

by keepbeachcityqueer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Scares, Threesome - F/F/Other, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10122896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepbeachcityqueer/pseuds/keepbeachcityqueer
Summary: Jasper gets closer to her fellow teammate after a rigorous after-game party celebrating her victory.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's a–– you guessed it!–– tumblr request!

It was all just noise to Jasper at this point. Blasting, cheering, upbeat noise mingled with the sound of music from the loudspeakers of the stadium. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t _love_ this attention, and to add insult to injury, she removed her helmet and shook free her wild, damp mane of hair. A few screams of delight from the girls on the bleachers were the responses to her call of masculine attractiveness.

Being a quarterback had its perks.

While she waved to her stadium in thanks, she made sure to keep up her image of being there, and then gone in a flash as she walked back to the locker room. There, too, she was met with cheers and applause. The other girls on the team congratulated her, thumped her on the back, one of them even came over and dumped a full gallon of water over her head in celebratory victory. Laughing and pulling apart her soaking-wet hair, she grinned at her teammates.

“What’s the move tonight? We gotta celebrate.” She began peeling off her wet clothing and throwing them onto the benches.

“Party at Skinny’s tonight, dude.” The fullback, and the one whom had just poured water all over her, responded. She pointed over at the wide receiver, who was in the corner getting changed after getting her few minutes to celebrate. Jasper, who had never known her real name (and no one else seemed to call her by her real name either, so Skinny, due to her being much thinner than the rest of the team, had to suffice) looked over at her teammate. Skinny looked over her shoulder and smiled, winking before coming over to their circle and wrapping a towel around her body, tying it under her armpit.

“Great game today, Jas.” She remarked. “Hoping you’ll make it tonight. Gotta have the star player grace our presence.

“Damn right.” Jasper smirked. “What all will ya have for me?”

“Everything, of course.” Skinny chuckled.

* * *

 

Sore, hickied, and stiff, Jasper woke up that next Saturday morning, body leaning halfway off of someone’s couch under a blanket, a can of spilled booze crushed in her hand. The moment her eyes opened, a grindingly dull pain shot through her head, and she groaned and attempted to get up. She only struggled for a second before everything in her stomach rushed to her mouth. Finding new motivation to spring up, she ran around wildly until she found a bathroom, and puked noisily into the toilet. She wrinkled her nose at the foul smell and flushed, then got up to better survey her surroundings.

The place was clean, save for a trashcan full of liquor and beer bottles in a corner. There was a wide window letting in clean light that threatened to melt her eyeballs. Where she was was suddenly coming back to her. Next to the window, sitting at a clearly-used dining room table, sipping coffee and scrolling through her phone, was Skinny.

“Afternoon, sunshine.” She mused.

“Morning,” Jasper grumbled, plopping heavily back down onto the couch. As she became coherent, she realized she was at Skinny’s apartment, the one she shared with her two other cousins outside of the campus grounds. There was a party…

Oh god, there _was_ a party.

She blinked, looking around for her phone and seeing it on the ground a few inches from a beer puddle, and opened its camera to look at herself. Small bruises peppered the entire width of her neck and chest, and there were bags the size of totes under her eyes. Her hair was messy, tangled, and matted where sweat and alcohol had adhered it to the couch, and the wings of her eyeliner were broken beyond repair, smudging and crusted at the corners.

“You still look pretty hot, in my opinion.” Skinny came over holding a glass of water and a bowl of microwaved pizza rolls. “I think the drunken butch hoe look really suits you.”

“Thanks.” Jasper accepted the food, draining the water in three gulps and inhaling the pizza rolls. Her headache eased a bit, so that she was able to coherently ask Skinny what happened last night.

“The usual that happens when we throw endgame parties. Beer pong, chug chants, and you making out with some chick and thinking you can dance. But the cops weren’t called this time, so that was good.”

“Ugh.” Jasper massaged her neck, touching the bruises gingerly. “Which girl do I have to give the ‘I was drunk’ speech to this time?”

Jasper glanced over at Skinny, who heard her, but busied herself with sipping her coffee. “None. I think you’re good on this one.”

“Huh.” Jasper raised an eyebrow and stood up. “I’m gonna go clean up. Towels still in the usual place?”

“Yup. Help yourself, don’t get water everywhere.”

Jasper excused herself to the bathroom. This wasn’t the first time she had blacked out at Skinny’s place. In fact, Skinny’s was the main place where the team held their parties after a season win. The living room was big enough, it was far enough away from campus to go undetected by campus police, and the her and her cousins were partiers at heart. She and Skinny weren’t exactly close, but they had been on good terms as teammates, and Jasper did think that in her weird, 6-foot-five, freckled, lanky way, she was cute; and she knew for a fact the feeling was reciprocated. Even in the locker room the previous day, Skinny gave her the usual once-over as Jasper, soaking-wet, took off her gear. It was nothing really, to Jasper. She preferred to let girls look, not touch, due to her love for attention. But something about Skinny intrigued her, made her wonder. Her cool and calm demeanor attracted her, her skill in the game was unmatched, and albeit being a huge dork, her tongue was sharp when Jasper was suffering the “asshole symptom” of her so-called rare “inflated head” disease after a good game. Jasper prided herself for being on the market, unable to be tied down, but more often than not she found herself getting jealous whenever Skinny’s partner Carnelian would greet her after the game, jumping into her arms and kissing her and getting to be so close to her.

Jasper walked out of the bathroom in a towel that barely reached the bottom of her backside. She searched around for Skinny after seeing she was no longer at the dining room table, and instead ventured to where she knew her bedroom was. The door was slightly ajar, so she didn’t think twice about opening it.

“Yo Skinny, you got a spare brush or something I cou-” She stopped, walking in the exact moment when Skinny was pulling a tank top over her head, previously in just her underwear.

“Fuck Jasper, have you ever heard of knocking?!” Her face was instantly red, and she hurriedly used a nearby blanket to cover her bare chest.

Jasper was equally embarrassed, but attempted to laugh it off. “So were you just invisible during those times in the locker room?”

Skinny squinted her eyes. “This is different, dickhead. You’re in _my_ room and there’s no one else around.”

“Relax. I _just_ want a brush, slim.” Jasper put one of her hands up, using the other one to hold the towel tight around her body to prevent it from falling. There again was the once-over, and Jasper smirked. Despite the unwanted presence, that attention on her was very much voluntary.

“I might have one in this closet here. Uh, gimme a second.” Keeping the blanket wrapped around her, she started shuffling awkwardly towards her closet, rummaging into a chest of drawers and giving Jasper a view her tight little behind. Jasper averted her eyes after a few seconds, feeling the tension in the room increase. Once Skinny found a brush, she presented it to Jasper. Her uncomfortable shuffling and making sure the blanket was concealing her was highly noticeable.

“Thanks.” Jasper took it, knowing she was overstaying her welcome. But as she turned, her foot became entangled in Skinny’s blanket, and she stumbled, yanking the blanket with her. A hand shot out to her arm to prevent her from falling, even though she caught herself, and she looked back to see if her would-be savior was alright.

Skinny was there, bare-chested and red from the face to her shoulders, unable now to cover the very obvious strain in the cloth of her panties.

“Whoa,” was all Jasper could mutter, feeling her face get even hotter.

“Shit, sorry dude.” Skinny turned to retrieve her tanktop and fumbled for a pair of nearby shorts to cover herself.

“It’s, uh… it’s cool.” Jasper, letting the familiar rush of excitement and desire for attention cloud her common sense, and she casually let the towel slip from her and onto the floor. When Skinny heard the sound of fabric hitting the floor, she immediately turned back around. Her eyes widened and her eyebrows rose high.

“I need another towel.” Jasper said nonchalantly, letting Skinny gaze upon her. “That one’s too small.”

“We don’t have bigger ones.” Skinny replied, dropping the shorts.

“Guess I’ll have to just chill here then.” Jasper sat on the edge of Skinny’s bed in front of her, legs spread wide and arms resting upon them as she leaned forward, unwavering eye contact with Skinny’s.

“What are you doing?” Skinny allowed herself a smile, showing signs of relaxation. Yeah, she was okay with this.

Jasper reached out and brought Skinny forward by the waistband of her panties. “This ain’t the locker room.”

Skinny smirked. “You really wanna do this, huh?”

“Doesn’t have to get out.” Jasper pulled her panties down over the strain, letting it spring free from its confine. “You ever been sucked off by a quarterback?”

“Sounds better than getting hickies by a receiver.”

Jasper laughed a deep, soft chuckle and opened her mouth, letting her tongue snake and slither over Skinny’s length. She started at the base, flattening her tongue and licking her way up slowly and toying at the tip before engulfing it with her lips.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Skinny sighed, balancing herself by holding onto Jasper’s shoulders. She didn’t dare thrust her hips, not matter how badly she burned to feel Jasper’s lips at the base of her cock while the tip glided against the ridges on the roof of her mouth. When Jasper began bobbing her head back and forth, giving Skinny exactly what she wished for, she was rendered breathless. It only took one look into Jasper’s fiery eyes, watching her ferociously as she sucked her, fingers busy playing between her legs, that she had to pull herself from Jasper’s lips to keep herself from cumming. A fine line of a mixture of saliva and her own arousal hung between her dick and Jaspers shining wet lips.

“Almost bust already, Skinny? How’s Nellie supposed to get their rocks off?” Jasper wiped her mouth smugly.

“Let me show you, smartass.” Skinny, taking her gaze and constantly snark as a challenge, got on her bed and laid on her back. “Come ride me.”

Jasper, initially excited, thought about the offer. “Don’t wanna break your hips, smalls. I’m about 90 pounds heavier than you.”

“Trust me, I know what I’m doing.” Skinny placed her hand on Jasper arm and pulled her towards her. Jasper gave in and straddled Skinny carefully, balancing herself over the eagerly waiting shaft.

“Now lean forward and stick your butt up.” Skinny guided Jaspers hips upwards while pushing her forward so that their faces were only a couple inches close. Jasper did as she was told (for once), watching the pleased smile form on Skinny’s mouth.

“Good. If you need to bite my shoulder, you can.”

“I don’t think I’ll need to go that far.”

“Mm.” Skinny lifted her hips, very, very slowly, but it didn’t take much effort to completely engulf herself within Jasper’s heat. The way their hips angled with each other, the tip rubbed directly against Jasper’s g-spot, below, and above it. The sensation shocked Jasper, and a ripple of electricity jumped down her spine, to her pelvis, and directly to her lower regions. She was beyond soaking wet, and her hips moved without her controlling them. All she wanted was Skinny to keep hitting that sweet spot, over and over, until she burned and fizzled out from the electricity.

“Okay, you were right,” Jasper huffed, struggling to speak in between moans and grunts and taking her partner’s advice by sinking her teeth into her shoulder. Once Skinny was able to slide effortlessly into her, she quickened the pace of her slight hips aggressively, using one hand to move her hips and the other to pull and squeeze at one of Jasper’s nipples

“How could I be wrong when you feel so–– _fucking_ –– good?” Skinny was losing all thought and composure herself, withdrawing and burying herself repeatedly into Jasper’s tight, wet heat and feeling her shudder and squeeze around her dick when she rubbed against her in just the right way. At some point, she slowed her hips after cumming inside her and Jasper released a moan so growling and thunderous it didn’t take long for Skinny to start all over again.

“You’re fucking insane.” Jasper growled, throwing her hips back into Skinny’s with each thrust. “How’re you going this fast?”

“Practice, baby, lots of it.” Skinny smiled briefly before biting her lip, feeling Jasper intentionally squeeze around her. “I’m fast. They didn’t make me WR for nothing.”

“Are you seriously–– _mmh!_ –– talking about _football_ right now?”

“You look the exact same running with the ball that you do now. It always turned me on.”

Jasper smiled and almost laughed, but that too, was short-lived. Her release came with a final roar and she threw her head back, slick leaking down Skinny’s cock as she continued to pump, finally stopping when the ache of tiredness settled in her lower abdomen. Jasper settled, shaking, on Skinny’s dick, body too spent to remove her and too selfish to let her leave her empty.

“God, that was hot.” Skinny sighed, prompting Jasper to lift up so that she could pull out of her. Jasper settled down next to her, laying on her stomach and resting her head on her arms. Skinny turned on her side and busied herself with rubbing Jasper’s supple backside, squeezing it almost affectionately.

“You fucked me like you always dreamed of doing it.” Jasper said smugly, earning a slap from Skinny.

“Maybe I have. Nellie does too, I just beat them to it.” Skinny grinned. “We should do this every time after a game. Only, not when you’re hungover and you’re still sweating out booze, but when you’re still hot and sweaty and pumping with that adrenaline.”

“Jeez, you write a book about it, smalls?” Jasper stretched catlike on the bed, draping her arm casually over Skinny’s side and pulling her closer. “Maybe you, me, and Nellie can have our own private after-party after a game.”

 

“Deal.” Skinny said, allowing herself to be tucked under Jasper’s arm to nap in her warmth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand!

“Jasper, you just about done?”

“Can I piss in peace?!”

 “If you want me to piss on your floor, sure.”

 Jasper groaned and began to bounce her leg, looking anxiously at the slim, plastic device on the edge of the sink. She had no idea what she was thinking, and she knew she wasn’t exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer (hence the hefty football scholarship), but she didn’t think she was _this_ stupid. Whether the plus or minus sign appeared, this would ultimately determine whether or not her carefree college days would come to an end. All the parties, girls, booze, and attention would all be wiped away in a second, and in their place would be crying, dirty diapers, and dropping out to afford baby formula instead of textbooks.

 What a drag.

 Jasper looked up in a panic when the door busted open, revealing an impatient Skinny. “What the hell are you even–– oh.” Jasper saw the instant look of anxiety cross her teammate’s face when she noticed the pregnancy test. “Oh, fuck.”

 Jasper didn’t know what to say–– the scene spoke for itself. Skinny looked between the test and Jasper, trying to find words. “What does it say?”

 “That’s what I wanna know.” Jasper said, avoiding her gaze.

 Skinny swallowed nervously, and the tension in the bathroom thickened. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have put you in this situation. I should’ve just––”

 “We both decided to do it. It’s not like you fucked yourself.” Jasper stood up, suddenly feeling stifled in the small space. Her anxiety was morphing into anger. “I’m just a fucking dumbass. Fuck!” She angrily punched at the wall, denting it and causing the test to clatter to the ground. She stormed out the bathroom and out to the back porch of her apartment, trying to fight back the tears in her eyes. She sniffed, and heard footsteps behind her.

 “It’s alright, Jas.” Skinny’s soft voice offered. “If… if it’s positive, you won’t have to be alone.”

 “Yeah, right.” Jasper said harshly, clutching her hands into fists. “You’re not gonna give up college for a kid. You’d be stupid. And what am I gonna do? About school and football and–– and everything else? I can’t raise a fucking kid. I’m _not_ gonna raise a kid. I’m gonna….” Jasper trailed off, blinking hard, and put her head in her hand.

 “Jasper…” Skinny put a hand to her teammate’s back, and even dared to slip her arms around her waist. “It’ll be fine, I promise. I–– I don’t know what we’re gonna do, but––”

 “Hey.” A voice, raspy with sleep called from the door of the porch. “I don’t know who’s not pregnant, but I found this in the bathroom and thought y’all should know.”

 Skinny and Jasper looked back in surprise. Carnelian was dangling the test between their fingertips, roused from their nap on the couch from the loud bang in the bathroom and looking pissed about it. Skinny snatched it from their hand and peered at the little result window. A bold minus sign cut the window in half.

 “Oh thank _fuck_.” Jasper half-yelled, relief washing away every worry she had. Skinny was clutching at her chest, exhaling. Carnelian, still in a sleepy daze, blinked slowly.

 “You got somethin’ to tell me, Skinny?” They said jokingly before yawning deeply.

 “You and me were _real_ close to being parents.” Skinny said.

 “I thought you used a condom.” Carnelian said, turning back to go into the apartment. “Keep it in your pants, Skin.”

 Skinny chuckled, which turned into full-blown, hearty laughter. Jasper started to laugh too, and soon the two were holding their stomachs, pounding the porch rails dramatically as they did little to contain their laughter. 

* * *

“So would you have really stepped up to the mom plate, Smalls?”

 “Well, yeah. I couldn’t let you go through that alone.”

 Jasper decided to let both Carnelian and Skinny stay the night and share her bed with her. After the scare, she was just relieved not to have to give everything up–– and she was enchanted at the way the the two of them were willing to be parents with her. What had turned into a fiery one-morning stand became a growing friendship with a level of comfort Jasper hadn’t really gotten to experience with anyone else in a very long time. It was refreshing. The sounds of Carnelian’s gentle snores provided background noise as they spoke.

 “Thanks for uh… for even offering. I didn’t think you liked me that much. It’s kinda gross.” Jasper smirked, laying on her back with her hands behind her head.

 “I don’t.” Skinny countered. “I just think it’d be a shame to leave behind something so good I couldn’t pull out of.”

 “Awww, fuck you dude.” Jasper grinned.

 “That’s an option too~.” Skinny said in a sing-song voice.

 “Damn right it is.” Jasper looked at Skinny and turned on her side, “you really haven’t learned your lesson yet?” The quarterback drawled huskily, running her thumb along Skinny’s bottom lip. Even in the faint light of her bedside table lamp, she saw her teammate’s face darken.

 “Like I said,” Skinny replied. “Your pussy’s too good to pull out of.” Cheekily, she lifted Jasper’s giant hand with one of her smaller ones and wrapped her tongue around her thumb, sucking it into her mouth while looking Jasper in the eye the entire time. Jasper bit her lip, the feeling of her digit in Skinny’s warm, wet mouth combined with her arrogant dirty talk was sending a shockwave straight between her legs. Jasper looked down and saw a faint outline straining against her shorts.

 Taking it as a challenge to make her teammate even harder, she took her thumb out of her mouth and took Skinny’s hand, running it over one of her breasts. Skinny bit her lip and pinched  one of Jasper’s nipples through her shirt, and Jasper groaned in response, seeing the strain tighten. Skinny ran her hand down her chest, over the ridges of her abs, and slipped her fingers past the waistband of her sweatpants.

 Her fingers got busy with rubbing up and down Jasper’s slit lightly, pressing only to give occasional attention to her clit. Jasper’s mouth hung open, huffing as quietly as she possibly could, still aware of the fact that Carnelian was sleeping with her back to Skinny’s. Although sudden, and something that would probably piss Nellie off, Jasper was even more turned on by the fact that she had to keep quiet and not buck her hips into Skinny’s hand to avoid rocking the bed.

 Skinny her pace as she played with Jasper. The angle would only allow her to reach her clit with so much attention, but Jasper wanted badly to roll onto her back and spread her legs wide and feel those long, wonderful fingers prepping her for the cock she couldn’t get enough of days beforehand. Her heart was beginning to hammer with the effort of holding her own breath to stay quiet, but a shock of maroon hair rising up behind skinny’s back made her release the breath in a half-sigh, half moan.

 “You guys really aren’t fucking without me are you?”

 “Didn’t think you’d wanna join in in your sleep.” Skinny looked up and grinned at her partner, who stuck their tongue out.

 “Real considerate, babe. You’re missing this though.” They held up a condom. “No one needs to drop out any time soon.”

 Jasper, seeing this as an opportunity for attention, sat up, fixing Carnelian with a deep, sensuous stare that made their cheeks the same color as their hair.

 “I’ve been hearing that you’ve wanted to fuck me for a while, huh Nellie?”

 “I-- uh well, I mean––”

 “I think Skin can stand watching. Let’s give her a show.”

 At first Skinny herself was taken aback by Jasper’s bold suggestion. Nellie looked over at their partner, inquiring permission with their eyes, and Skinny looked back and shrugged, then nodded. It was as if she said, “I’m more than down to watch.” Plus the evidence of her eagerness to watch Jasper fuck her partner was showing in her shorts prominently now.

 Jasper decided to start it off by removing her tank top. The two were already staring wide-eyed when she started disposing of her pants, leaving her in just her tight-fitting boyshorts. A vertical, wet trail darkened the middle of them, still juicy from Skinny’s toying.

 “Wanna do the honors?” Jasper raised an eyebrow at Carnelian and hooked a thumb on the band of her underwear. Carnelian nodded and went forward, slipping the boyshorts over her wide hips and over her legs.

 Jasper’s legs fell open, forming a “V” in which Carnelian was in the middle of. Nellie rubbed their crush’s thighs absentmindedly, looking at what lay in between them as if placed in front of a three course meal and deciding on what they should dig into. Jasper lifted her hips up enticingly, swaying them side to side in a gyrating motion. Carnelian bit their lip.

 “It’s not gonna eat itself, Nellie.” Jasper said teasingly, making matters worse by taking two of her fingers and spreading herself wide.

 “Oh, lord…” Nellie’s big, auburn eyes grew wide. They leaned down and took the invitation of the parting fingers, sliding their tongue in between Jasper’s lips. Jasper sighed, tilting her head back. Carnelian, too shy and unsure of what to do, proceeded with gentle, easy licks, looking up once in a while at Jasper. When they got bold enough to slowly sink the tip of their tongue in Jasper’s wet, hot entrance, the quarterback let out a soft moan.

 “More.” Jasper growled. “I know you can be rougher than that.”

 Nellie complied, bobbing their head back and forth. Jasper sighed, and glanced over with satisfaction at Carnelian’s hand, which was busy jerking forward and backward underneath the fabric of Skinny’s panties, and the wide receiver in question was breathing hard in an attempt to keep her composure as she overlooked the scene before her. Watching Nellie eat Jasper out while simultaneously getting jacked off was an unexpected, albeit extremely hot ordeal for her. Skinny was close enough for Jasper to touch if she reached out, so one of the larger woman’s hands snuck its way under Skinny’s top and toyed with one of her nipples.

 “Sh–– shit… _oh–_ ” Skinny’s voice was breaking, her body shuddering under Jasper’s hand. Jasper squeezed the nipple trapped beneath her fingers, amused and aroused by Skinny’s ability to cum within five minutes. Nellie had been eating her out for the past ten and she still wasn’t ready to finish. Skinny gave a small squeak and slapped both hands to her mouth, the wet spot in her panties growing and darkening. Jasper’s body rose in temperature to see Skinny’s body shake from her orgasm, and even Carnelian let out a satisfied hum.

 Carnelian removed their hand from Skinny’s panties, fingers covered in the sticky juices of their girlfriend’s climax. They licked their digits as they gave a sultry gaze to their partner, who was trying to regain her breath.

 “That was so hot…” Skinny breathed, a hand gently clutching her chest.

 “It could get hotter.” Jasper smirked. “Me and Nellie still need to get off.”

 Skinny looked between the two of them, then got the idea Jasper was trying to relay. She gave Nellie a towel from the floor to wipe their hand off with, then reached onto Jasper’s bedside table to get the condom Carnelian left on it. She took her place right behind Nellie and spread them, licking her lips at the sight of their flushed, shining wet labia. She rubbed the tip of her cock up against it, and Carnelian shuddered in response.

 Jasper tipped her head back and moaned as Carnelian began licking her again, using two fingers to expose her completely while gliding the flat of their tongue against her clit. Jasper furrowed her brow a bit, tension building in her core as her pleasure mounted. She took Nellie’s hair in her fingers and tugged it down, rolling her hips into their mouth. She felt the slight vibration of a moan and bit her lip, then opened her eyes to see that Skinny had buried herself inside of her partner and was thrusting slowly and deeply to warm up, bottoming out with a steady, wet _slap_ each time. Just hearing the sound was enough to make Jasper growl in carnal desire, her orgasm not far as the animalistic urge to make her orgasm aggressive and earth-shattering made her grip Nellie’s hair tighter.

 Nellie, getting the message and using it as an attempt to overcome the challenge of trying to please someone while getting fucked in their favorite way, inserted two fingers inside of Jasper’s cunt. Jasper’s back arched, and a deep, guttural sound rumbled from her chest, almost like thunder. They pumped their fingers slowly at first, but as Skinny quickened her pace, so did they, and soon they were shoving their fingers rapidly in and out as they sucked on Jasper’s clit.

 Skinny’s view was just as amazing. She loved watching the ripples in Nellie’s ass as she fucked them, and each time she removed her dick it shone, trophy-like, with their cum. Right below them, Jasper’s legs were spread open wide and beginning to shake along with her convulsing body. The few times they made eye contact, their eyes locked, and it was almost as if they were back in Skinny’s bed a few days ago, only this time Skinny had Jasper on her back and thus, more control. Getting to have power over a big-headed brute like Jasper was rewarding by itself. Making her cum was an entirely different, _very_ gratifying story.

 Jasper was reaching her limit. She was visibly shivering now, mouth hanging open as she bucked her pussy against Carnelian’s mouth. Carnelian was audibly whimpering due to their girlfriends cock hitting their sweet spot over and over, and Skinny’s hips were reaching the impossible speed only she could accomplish. Carnelian let out a final yell that caused them to come back up from between Jasper’s thighs, but as a result of their orgasm their fingers jerked and slammed back into Jasper’s heat, making the quarterback’s body seize up as cum gushed around Carnelian’s digits. It took a couple deep thrusts for Skinny to lose control herself, gripping Nellie’s ass in place while she rode out her orgasm. The air in the room was heavy and hot, only filled with the sounds of heavy breathing.

 Skinny pulled out of Nellie slowly after she was done, giving them a few kisses along their spine before helping them turn onto their back. Both Jasper and Nellie were so swollen and sensitive they couldn’t do much but lay in bed with their legs spread open.

 Once Jasper regained the breath to speak, she turned over to Carnelian and Skinny.

 “You two alright?” Her voice was hoarse, just the way she wanted it to be.

 Carnelian, who was staring off into some corner of the room, slowly turned their head to Jasper, mouth slightly agape and face flushed, before whispering “This is the best sex I have ever had in my entire life.”

 Skinny and Jasper chuckled. “I bet it is.” Skinny mused. “You’re welcome for the hookup, by the way.”

 “You’re welcome for reminding you to wrap it, by the way.” Carnelian mocked in a stupid voice. Skinny laughed and laid an arm over Nellie’s tummy, kissing the side of their head. To Jasper’s surprise, Skinny’s fingers reached for Jasper’s hand to hold, and Jasper accepted.

 “I expect to see that kinda teamwork on the field, Jas. For once you didn’t make it all about you.” Skinny smirked. Jasper rolled her eyes.

 “Well I was still getting eaten out, so I still had a lot of that attention. Suck it, Skin.”

 “I don’t think you could handle it if I––”

 In the middle of their playful quarreling, a deep snore cut through Skinny’s sentence. Carnelian had fallen asleep first once again, a line of drool already dripping down the side of their open mouth.

 “That’s our cue.” Skinny smiled, and kissed Nellie on the head once more.

 “How do you sleep through this?”

 “Wasn’t easy the first few months. Usually they make up for it with breakfast and head in the morning.”

 "Mmm. Now we gotta go to sleep.” Jasper snuggled close to Nellie, who unconsciously laid their head on her shoulder in their sleep. It was cute, Jasper thought. She was glad that this opened an entirely new door in order to get to know the both of them. Beyond sex, maybe, but they all enjoyed what was happening for the time being. And the best part was that this in no way affected what happened on the field–– Skinny was way cooler than Jasper thought.

 She liked it a lot.

 Skinny yawned. “‘Night Jasper.”

 “‘Night.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Bit Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845876) by [Ratty-Rodent (Rat2rrj)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rat2rrj/pseuds/Ratty-Rodent)




End file.
